A wonderful Lie
by Ariyn Davynus
Summary: Seto doesn't want to go on a date Mokuba tries to get him to go on. and so he LIES saying that he is seeing someone. Most surprisingly he says it is with Pegasus. What will happen when Pegasus plays along? Please read and review. Pegasus and Seto pairing.
1. Proluge

AN: Hello! Not much to say here. THIS IS A YAOI STORY so yeah. Enjoy and please review! Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and never will, so this counts for all the chapters

Proluge

Mokuba sat down in the soft chair in his brothers office sipping on a coke he was watching his brother who was looking through a stack of papers on his desk he looked very upset. "What is it Mokuba, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about Saturday I know you are not busy so I made plans." As he said that he moved a bit and started twiddling his thumbs.

Seto sat down the papers. He knew this was a bad sign, it meant that his brother had been up to something. "Mokuba what did you do?"

"I fixed you up on a date with Mai." He said watching his brothers' eyes flash in anger. Before he could blow up though Mokuba continued to speak. "Please don't be angry Seto! You are always alone and I'm growing up fast, what are you going to do when I'm gone to college."

Seto frowned. Why did his brother have to act that way? "I am not going on a date." He stated through gritted teeth. "Especially not with Mai. So cancel it."

Mokuba looked at Seto with tears forming in his eyes. Why did his brother have to be so stubborn when it came to this? Why would his brother want to be alone? "Why Seto? Why can't you give anything a chance? Do you know how much I worry about you? You can't lie to me Seto! I know that you get lonely, what are you going to do when I am gone."

Seto hated seeing the tears in his brothers' eyes and wanted to erase the concern that Mokuba had for him. At the same time he would not be manipulated into going on a date with a blonde bitch. "I said to cancel it Mokuba. If you are that concerned, I will tell you a secret. I am already taken. I haven't said anything because I would like it to remain a secret. It could become very complicated if the press were to find out."

Mokuba looked shocked now his eyes growing as wide as saucers. "Then why didn't you tell me? You know that I can keep a secret here I've been worried and you already have a lover! Why didn't you tell me?"

Seto glared. "I am telling you about it now. I am not sure how you would take it and I didn't want you angry with me. You might not like the person I am dating." Another lie came from his mouth.

Mokuba folded his arms. "Well you can tell me now. I want to know!"

Seto looked down at his papers and said the first name he saw. "Pegasus J. Crawford." He was angry with himself when the words came out. But now since he had said them he could not take them back. He didn't want Mokuba to know that he was lying. "He really isn't that bad once you get to know him."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow; he did not believe one word of it. "So you are telling me that you are gay and dating the man who kidnapped me. Fine then."

Seto cursed under his breath watching Mokuba leave the room. He picked up the phone dialing Pegasus's number. "Get me Pegasus now."

Pegasus was in the drawing room drawing a picture of his dead wife Cecilia. In this picture she was in a tree reading. He hated being bothered when he was painting, so he immediately snapped at the guard who walked in. "Sir, Seto Kaiba is on the phone. He says he wishes to speak to you."

Pegasus gave a look of surprise. Why would that bastard call him? He took the phone and dismissed the guard. "Kaiba-boy what do I owe this honor?"

Seto was instantly peeved. He hated the voice of Pegasus. "My name is Seto Kaiba not Kaiba-boy, I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me that." He sighed. "I need to ask you a favor."

Pegasus was shocked yet again. "How fascinating. What is this favor you want Kaiba-boy?"

"You owe me. After what you did you owe me!" Seto said angrily. He was glad Pegasus could not see him as he was blushing. But he needed to do something. He knew his brother would try and confirm it and he didn't want his brother knowing that he had lied. He couldn't hurt Mokuba like that. "If Mokuba calls, just agree with what he says okay?"

Before Pegasus could say anything the line went dead. "How very interesting." Just then the phone rang again. He clicked talk. "Pegasus J. Crawford speaking, who is this?"

"Hello this is Mokuba Kaiba. I was wondering if you would like to come over on Saturday."

"Well you sure surprised me Mokie-boy. I thought you hated me."

"Well I do. I don't know what my brother sees in you, but if you are dating him then I guess I should give you a chance." Mokuba said. Pegasus chocked on a lemon drop he had and grabbed the water to drink it down. Mokuba felt anger and sadness fill him. His brother really had lied.

"How did you ever find out?" Pegasus asked feeling rather amused. Why would Seto lie to his own brother? He decided to play along.

Needless to say Mokuba was shocked. "So you are dating! Seto told me. He didn't want to. He said something about the press finding out. So do you want to come over Saturday?"

Pegasus knew that Kaiba probably wouldn't like him to and that helped make his decision. "Off course. Don't tell Seto now, I would like it to be a surprise." Mokuba agreed and Mokuba hung up.

Pegasus chuckled and walked downstairs and put the phone back on the receiver looking to his guard. "That was certainly interesting. Make a note, this Saturday we are going to Kaibas mansion."

End of prologue.

Next chapter: What will Seto say when he sees Pegasus.

HATE IT? Like it? Let me know what you think! Please Review and no flames please, I'm scared of fire!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I apologize for not updating soon enough I had writers block and then my computer went on the fritz. It was too slow so I don't have it anymore. It might take me awhile to update do to the fact I don't have a computer anymore. I am trying to save up for a better one. Plz review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer. Nope…Don't own it

Chapter One:

It was a nice Saturday morning Seto woke up in an unusually good mood. Owing to the fact that a deal of his went through and his company had just earned 20 million dollars. They were planning to put out a new product for the duel monster cards they still had some more testing to do, but so far so good. Seto came downstairs wearing a blue sweater and black jeans. He frowned looking down at the table which was set for three. "Mokuba is a friend of yours coming over. I told you I don't like Yugi being in my house." He said sitting down at the table and opening up a newspaper he snapped at a maid to bring him some coffee.

Mokuba gave a sly grin and shook his head. "No, Yugi is not going to come over. Oh the doorbell rang I'll go get it." With that he vanished. Seto frowned taking the mug of coffee the maid had handed him. He knew his little brother was up to something. He had just taken a gulp when Mokuba arrived with the one and only Pegasus. He set his mug down and nearly spit the coffee out in shock. He glared at Mokuba. "What is he…?"

"Oh Kaiba-boy it is okay. Mokuba called and told me that you finally told him. To be truthful I am relieved. All this hiding around the bush! I say at least our friends and family should know about us." He handed Seto a bouquet of roses. "Here my love."

Seto bit his lower lip careful not to let his anger show. He was sure that Pegasus would've told Mokuba the truth. He couldn't tell his brother he had lied now that is what Pegasus would want. He forced a smirk. "I should've known. Well shall we eat breakfast and thank you for the flowers Snooker Pie." Seto knew that would get Pegasus. Maybe he could make Pegasus break and tell Mokuba for him. He knew he couldn't tell Mokuba the truth.

Pegasus chuckled a bit and through his arm around Seto who brushed him off. Mokuba gave his brother a suspecting look. "Oh he is always so shy around other people. Can you blame him? You wouldn't want your brother to see you getting lovey-dovey would you? Am I right my Teddy bear?"

Mokuba chuckled at his brother's embarrassed look. "I understand but don't be worried Seto it's nice to see you with someone you love." The maids brought breakfast. Seto would've enjoyed the eggs, bacon, toast, grapefruit, waffles and syrup if Pegasus hadn't been there. He ate allowing Pegasus to rest a hand on his wishing to destroy him. He could just say it now. He could tell his brother he had lied about the whole thing and be done with it. But something held him back. His brother counted on him and it would be a bitter disappointment for Mokuba. Besides if he told his younger brother then Mokuba might never trust him again.

Mokuba smiled getting up. "I think that was a great breakfast. I think we should go camping I have all the equipment ready. We can return home Monday."

Seto glared. "You just decided this without asking me what about my company?"

Pegasus patted Setos shoulder lightly. "Really you act like you don't want to spend time with me or Mokuba. Trust me your company will do fine while you're away you can always bring your cell phone love, unless you wish to confess something." He said with an eyebrow quirked up. Mokuba was watching Seto closely.

Seto frowned he wasn't about to let Seto Kaiba win now. "Yes I confess I do worry about my company but maybe a few days will be good for me. Are you sure you can leave your company that long?"

Pegasus kissed Seto on the cheek startling the CEO to where he fell out of his chair. Pegasus grinned wickedly at him. "You are so considerate my teddy bear. I think the company will be fine. Mokie-boy you are still dressed in your pajamas. Why don't you get dressed and then we can go. Hmm…I think that position suits you." He remarked to Seto who was still on the floor.

Seto who wanted to get his hands around Pegasus neck turned to Mokuba with a fake grin. "I think it is more of your position Pegasus. That aside would you mind getting dressed Mokuba?"

Mokuba nodded heading upstairs laughing. Before Seto could punch him Pegasus held up a hand. "Come now Seto, is that anyway for lovers to behave. I could tell Mokuba but I think he would never trust you again. Imagine that Seto, the only one who cared about you would end up hating you and you would be left alone. I think you should be grateful that I decided to play along."

"Oh shut up you find it amusing." Seto said clenching his hands into fists. Yes if Pegasus told the truth now Mokuba would never forgive him. "What do you want Pegasus."

Pegasus grinned. "Just behave and I will tell you when I am ready. I think I'll make you suffer wondering about it." He switched his tone clapping his hands together and standing up. "Good I was starting to worry about you. But this is a big mansion. So Mokie-boy are you ready to go?" Mokuba nodded and the three headed out to the limousine. "Tell us Mokie-boy where are we going camping?" He said putting one arm around Seto just to irritate him.

"We are going to red rock valley. It is property that is owned by Seto. It will be perfect we will hike to the top of the mountain and camp by the lake. I even brought fishing pulls."

"You mean we're going to hike up the mountain?" Seto asked not to thrilled, he was more of the indoor computer nerd type then the athletic one.

"Come on Teddy bear don't tell me you don't like exercising." Pegasus remarked.

Seto forced a smile and placed a hand on Pegasus thigh noticing that Pegasus looked shocked before putting on his fake smile. "Of course I don't mind hiking. Snooker Pie I just thought it might wear my little brother out."

Mokuba laughed. "Don't worry Yugi is going to meat us. I invited a few friends over. Don't worry they won't say anything."

Seto was even more upset his brother was testing him. Mokuba knew that if Seto was really going out with Pegasus he wouldn't give a damn if Mokubas friends or the press knew. "I don't mind, we do have to keep it quiet for our business but if it wouldn't affect the income I really wouldn't care."

Ding right answer Mokuba looked thrilled. Seto had just convinced him that Pegasus was really dating his older brother. Seto couldn't tell the truth now. It was like digging himself a grave but Seto didn't really know what else to do.

"Do you really think their a couple?" Tea asked folding her arms looking for the limousine. They had arrived half an hour ago and were getting anxious.

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know but remember we all agreed not to say anything right Joey?"

They looked at Joey who looked like christmas had been canceled here he had memorized a lot of cruel jokes just to get back at Seto for being an asshole and his friend Yugi wanted to take his fun away. "Aw man can' I jus' poke fun a little?"

"I wouldn't if I were you." Ryou remarked. "This is Setos property, he can throw you out and you'd have to walk a mile or two just to get back home. I'd save it for another day."

Tristan patted his friend on the back. "Yeah Joey look at the bright side if Seto tries to give you a hard time you have ammo to get back at him."

Joey growled under his voice. "Fine I'll be nice but don't excpect me to make a snide remark if he starts to get on my nerves." He looked up to see the black limousine pull up. Mokuba was the first out he ran to the back or the large vehicle and opened the truck. Seto got out followed by Pegasus. Seto would have laughed at their stunned faces if he wasn't so miserable himself. "Good day Kaiba." Joey said not even bothering to hide his smirk.

Pegasus looked around and up at the large mountain that they were to hike. "It sure looks like a long hike, you did remember to bring water?"

Mokuba grinned. "Of course. Here is your back packs. Well each of us will have a lot to carry I suggest we start now. It might take all day to get up there." with that Mokuba took off a head of them.

"Will you wait up you brat." Seto said putting on his back pack. "The only reason your so chipper is the fact you gave us the most to carry."

Pegasus chuckled. "Ah brotherly love how quant." With that the group began to hike up the mountain. Pegasus was actually acting friendly to Yugi and his friends. Occasionally he would place his hand on Setos shoulder asking if he was okay or if he needed a glass of water. "This is lovely my dear Teddy bear you should get out more."

Seto cringed if Pegasus called him Teddy bear one more time... "Hey how did you two end up as an item?" Tea asked breaking into Setos thought. Seto frowned now he hadn't really thought of that now had he. "I think it is a bit long..."

Pegasus waved his arm dismissing what Seto had just said. "Nonsense my love it is a grand tell. You see after what I had done to Mokie-boy and Kaiba-boy he just wanted to punish me. He actually made an attempt at my life." He grabbed his bottle taking a swing ignoring the death glare that Seto was giving him. "Yes I remember that day about two months ago it was a nice and sunny Saturday afternoon, I was picnicing out on my property. I just finished supper and was thinking of doing a lovely painting of the lake when Seto arrived looking quite cocky as usual. He told me that he was going to take my life, he actually had a gun with him."

Seto snorted and hid his face behind his hand trying to hide his anger. This jerk was lying but he couldn't say anything about it. He felt Mokuba pat his shoulders. "It's okay nii-san don't be embarrased. Continue Pegasus." Mokuba looked rather skeptical of Pegasus story. You better not blow it Pegasus. Seto thought.

Pegasus sighed. "Yes he went after me with a gun. Of course given time to think I did feel guilty of what I had done. I have finally let my wife go knowing that I can never bring her back. It still is painful but my Teddy bear is helping." Joey laughed out loud and then covered his laughter with his hand when Tea slapped his arm. "Anyway he started to advance on me and of course I was scared for my life, I ran trying to get away from him and he was making snide remarks calling me a dog. Finally he had forced me to a cliff I knew it my time was out. I was going to die. But then to my luck when he moved forward he tripped over a rock and went sliding falling off the edge of the cliff. I was too kind too watch him fall. I deserved his anger of course. So I grabbed him and pulled him up to safety having a nurse of mine look at his left foot it was sprained. He'd have to stay off of it for a few weeks."

"That's what happened!" Mokuba explained understanding why his brother didn't want to tell him how it happened. "Go on."

Pegasus chuckled. "Well he returned the following day to apologize for trying to kill me, I told him that he didn't have to I understood completly. I would've done the same thing if I were in his shoes. Any a friendship ensued. It changed into more then that a month ago. We were taking a stroll by the lake and he kissed me. Looking quite upset afterwards. He is a shy man you know. I was stunned myself and I asked him why he did that. He said that he didn't know, I told him that it was alright and kissed him back. We decided to keep it a secret for business but I did try to convince him that it was okay to tell Mokuba. Now you I can say I don't know about.."

Tea gave Pegasus a warm smile. "Don't worry Mr. Crawford we won't tell anyone right guys? After all your our friend now." Her friends nodded except for Joey who was looking aggrivated. After Yugi whispered something to him Joey nodded as well. "That was a terrific story. Did it really happen that way."

Seto nodded. "Now can all of you shut up I'm getting a headache."

So the group walked on in silence the rest of the way up the hill. Until they reached their camping spot. "Great place Mokuba. Why don't you and the others set up the tents. Pegasus and I will go and gather wood."

Joey chuckled. "Geez is that the only thing on your mind?"

"You know what I meant mutt now behave and don't be so perverted or I won't let you enjoy the fire." with that Seto grabbed Pegasus by the arm leading him into the trees. When they were a good distance away Seto glared at Pegasus. "What the hell was that! How did you know about my foot being sprained."

Pegasus shrugged "I heard a few co-workers talking about it. You should be thankful that I'm good at making up stories. But if you want to end it I'll just go back and tell poor Mokie-boy the truth."

"Don't you dare." Seto growled. He leaned against the tree and folded his arms. "I'm in hell."

Pegasus nodded. "One that you created for yourself."


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Thank ya so much for being patient with me. I'm trying to update as quick as possible. Thank you so much for your reviews it makes me feel more inspired. I will try to be more frequent with the updates, right now I have free time on my hands as I am looking for a job now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter two: Hate

Seto sighed looking at the plate of beans that were in his hands. "I hate camping." He muttered under his breath. He was getting a migraine now do to the fact that Joey was playing a guitar very poorly and singing a song in a very off-key tone. Everyone else was laughing and clapping their hands with the songs. Except Pegasus who was watching Seto with a look of pure amusement on his face. Maybe Pegasus didn't want anything; maybe he was doing this just to put Seto through hell. He was sure doing a good job of it.

Pegasus clapped his hands smiling at Joey. "That was simply marvelous Joey-boy. Why don't you sing another song?"

Joey looked overjoyed and was about to start on the guitar again when Seto yanked it from his hands. "I think I have heard enough of your singing for one night mutt." Seto said throwing it to Pegasus. "Why don't you play us a song? You did tell me that you played well."

Pegasus quirked an eyebrow at Seto looking unfazed. Apparently Pegasus liked to play the guitar and sing which wasn't the reaction the Seto had wanted. He cleared his throat and began to play. "If I will tell you how much you mean to me, I think you wouldn't understand it." He sang inching himself closer to Seto. "So I wait I wait until the day comes when you will under stand me." He leaned his head on Setos shoulder. "But I can't help my self I can't stop my self I am going crazy and I cannot turn my back I've got to face the fact life without you is crazy." He kissed Seto on the cheek. Seto who happened to be drinking a soda spit what he had in his mouth out. "And I love you, I want you….."

"OKAY ALREADY!" Seto said yanking the guitar from Pegasus. His face was flushed in anger. Mokuba and his friends laughed. "We know you can sing."

They thought that his reaction was due to embarrassment rather then anger. Tea looked happy. "Oh that is so cute! Where did you learn that song?"

Pegasus shrugged. "When I traveled in Ireland I went to a Kelly Family concert it was a song that I really enjoyed. I sang it for Seto on our second date." Joey was snickering until Tea kicked him. "I think I shouldn't have song that. Seto tends to get bashful especially since that was the night when we….."

"If you say another word about it I will slaughter you." Seto spoke and went back to sipping on his soda. He shouldn't be letting Pegasus get to him like that. It was what he wanted and Seto was letting it happen. 'You're supposed to be cool and level headed.' Seto thought to himself looking at the amused Pegasus. He was probably having the time of his life right now.

Pegasus smirked he wasn't sure how pretending to be Setos' lover was going to pay off. But here he was having the time of his life. Watching Seto unravel with anger it was amusing to see the CEO show some feelings instead of acting like a cold ass. "Well it is getting rather dark and I still have business matters to attend to. I will go to bed. I will see you Teddy bear." He hugged the CEO and headed into his tent.

'I'm going to kill him; I am really going to kill him.' Seto thought to himself wanting to go to sleep too. But his brother had insisted on him sharing a tent alone with Pegasus. If he left now they would think that he and Seto were…it was just a thought Seto didn't want to have. "Mokuba why don't you tell that scary story about the murderer who was found on this property?"

A few hours later everyone was asleep except for Seto who was still angry about what had happened. He got up and headed to the lake. He desperately needed to clear his head. He shouldn't have allowed the others to see him act with such emotion. Especially since they all were taking it in the wrong way. No he needed to remain calm. Apparently Pegasus did not go to sleep he was standing by the lake painting it. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm Painting Kaiba-boy, really do you not have eyes. Maybe you need glasses." Pegasus spoke sourly for the first time since they had got here.

"Have you ever thought of selling any of your paintings? I am sure someone would pay a load of cash for it." Seto asked walking until he was behind Pegasus.

Pegasus sighed. "I have a great business I do not need any more money from my paintings. Besides if I were to be well known as an artist they would all start demanding things of me. I paint for fun I do not wish it to turn in to a chore."

Seto shook his head. "You don't even sound like the pain in the ass happy Pegasus that we all know."

Pegasus chuckled. "Well no one can remain happy all the time. Just like no one can remain cold all the time. You just proved that lover boy."

"Don't call me that." Seto said knocking Pegasus over. It didn't go over as planned when he knocked Pegasus over he had grabbed Setos arm taking the CEO down with him. Seto landed right on top of Pegasus, their lips met.

"Oh Man! Get a room!" Joey said disgusted zipping up his pants. "I just had ta pee. Why didn' I jus' stay in bed?"

Seto yanked himself up watching Joey had back to the camp. "That was not supposed to happen!" He said angrily shaking his head. "Don't come near me Pegasus." With that he stomped back to the camp.

Pegasus stood up dusting of his pants and taking his painting followed Kaiba. "You can't run from me you know. We are staying in the same tent."

"Only for tonight Mokuba said a weekend and it ends tomorrow."

To be continued…

The next chapter contains: snakebite, lost campers, and a crazed Tea! Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 3

Snakebite, lost campers, and a crazed Tea! Please read and review.

AN: hahahaha the last story I am writing for tonight. I will update soon. So please ya all read and review. Love it? Hate it? If you have any comments or ideas to make my story better my ears are open!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh obviously.

Chapter 3

The next day Seto woke up feeling happy. Today was going to be the last day of this miserable camping trip. He was thrilled then he could go back to his mansion and Pegasus could burn in hell for all he cared. He walked outside to hear laughter. The whole gang was gathered around Pegasus laughing, Joey was actually on all fours laughing and banging his fist on the ground. Pegasus saw Seto and immediately put his finger to his lips. "Teddy-bear is awake. Don't tell him about that story he would spank me."

"Oh but wouldn't you enjoy that?" Tristan joked getting smacked on the arm by Tea. "Sorry."

Pegasus shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I do enjoy it but I like spanking him better." The group burst into laughter anew. "Now how about we all go on that lovely Hike Mokie-boy was taking about?"

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. "When did I talk about a hike?"

"You didn't, you were telling us the story about the escaped prisoner who had died on this property a long time ago. Remember you said he slaughtered a young woman and that her ghost still shows on the nights of the full moon, running from that prisoner and that the ghost of the prisoner leads people to their doom. Well tonight is going to be a full moon so we should hike to that cave." Pegasus said happily.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Joey asked.

"Are you scared Mutt?" Seto asked.

"No. I think it is a great Idea Pegasus." Joey said glaring at Seto. "But we would need to get food and water."

"That is already taken care of. I packed a lot of food with me for this very thing! And we all have canteens. I took the liberty of filling them with water for you all so no excuses. Unless Joey-boy you truly are scared. In which case, we don't have to leave; we can stay and find something else to do."

Joey could tell that his friends really wanted to go so he decided to go as scared as he was to leave. Ryou was looking just as frightened but he wasn't saying anything to ruin it for the others. Besides Joey was never going to show Kaiba how scared he was to leave for a crime sight. Ghosts gave him the willies. "No I'm not scared. Since we have everything we should get going."

Seto smirked taking his canteen from Pegasus. "Well then Mokuba, lead the way."

Mokuba hummed to himself leading the small group on the hike. Pegasus had his arm wrapped around Seto, who surprisingly hadn't tried to yank it away. He just ignored it. "Mokuba are you sure that we are going the right way?"

"Yes Seto, I've been there a lot remember. Oh I am so glad I brought my camera with me. Maybe I can catch the ghost on film this time."

"Have you actually seen the ghost?" Ryou asked a bit shaken.

"Yeah, I've seen the woman and the man. He was chasing her and then tried to come near me. I ran all the way back to the mansion it was scary."

"You are lying." Seto said shaking his head.

"No I'm not!" Mokuba said in defense. "You just wait, you'll see the ghost. We just have to wait until night fall."

"I thought you said this would be only for the weekend."

"The weekend isn't over until 12 am." Mokuba stated.

"I think it would be cool to see the ghost." Duke remarked. "Don't worry Ryou; we won't let the ghost get you."

Ryou took a drink out of his canteen and tried to put on a brave face. "I...I am not worried."

Pegasus chuckled looking up to the sky. "I've seen a ghost."

"Who was it?" Tea asked in interest.

"Actually it was the ghost of my wife. You remember how I was trying to bring her back. I failed I couldn't do it. I thought she'd be mad at me. After the duels and everything I locked myself away in my room for awhile. I never thought I could get over it. I just wanted to die. I didn't eat and I didn't sleep. I stayed in that room staring at the wall. One night it began to get really cold. I remember the hairs on my neck started to stand up. I began to get scared I looked beside me and saw the ghost of my dead wife Cecilia. She looked at me with such sadness. I asked her if she came to take me to the after life. She said no, she told me that she was in a better place but it wasn't time for me to go. 'live your life Pegasus, you'll find love again.' She whispered and kissed me on the forehead. I begged her not to leave but she faded away. I figured I would have to move on since it was what she would want."

"Oh that is so romantic!" Tea explained holding her hands together. "I've seen a ghost once but it wasn't romantic at all it was scary. The ghost was a soldier and he said he wanted blood. That is why I moved to a different apartment."

Ryou shuddered. "Can we not talk about ghosts? We are going to see one tonight I think that would be enough."

Yugi shook his head. "I don't believe in ghosts…"

Pegasus chuckled. "How can you say that? You have a ghost of an Egyptian pharaoh living inside that millennium puzzle of yours."

"That isn't a ghost." Ryou said. "It is a spirit. Ghosts and spirits are different. Ghosts can't seem to let go of what happened to them. They can't leave the place where they were murdered either. Spirits happen to be trapped between our two dimensions but they don't want to hurt anyone and they can go different places as they please." He held his millennium ring.

"I didn't know there was a difference." Tea said.

"I believe in spirits because I have seen one. I won't believe in ghosts until I see it." Yugi said looking seriously. "The idea of ghosts scares me a little because they want to kill others and make them miserable since they can't move on."

"That is ridiculous." Seto said taking a sip of his water. "Ghosts can't kill."

"Of course they can't not physically anyway." Pegasus remarked. "They try to scare the victim and tend to chase them to their doom. I remember hearing of a ghost that chased a married man over a cliff."

"What about willies they are ghosts as well." Joey explained.

"Enough about ghosts already!" Tristan said. "You're scaring Ryou."

They had all fallen silent for about an hour. Yugi and Tea had started up a conversation about dancing and college. Tristan was talking to Ryou about chess. Joey seemed to be daydreaming. Duke was humming to himself and Seto was getting another migraine. Pegasus now had his arm around Setos' waist as they were walking.

They had stopped half-way to the Ghost sight. They ate and rested. Tea had explained she wasn't hungry she had been snacking on berries on the way. Seto was looking amused and told her to be careful what she ate. Tea was a bit upset and said she could tell a good berry from a bad one. Seto just shrugged and excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Before they started hiking again they heard a scream. Pegasus went toward that direction and saw Ryou standing still, his pants still unzipped. Obviously he had been taking a piss when he saw the snake. It was a rattle-snake. Ryou was looking horrified and the snake was looking pissed. Wet too Ryou hadn't seen the snake and had peed on him. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Don't move Ryou." Pegasus said to Ryou who didn't seem to take the advice. He started to back up. Pegasus got in the way as the snake striked biting his two fangs into his left leg. "Damn it." Pegasus cursed and pulled out his pocket knife. The snake wasn't about to let go. Pegasus chopped the snakes head off and then ripped the head that was still attached to his leg off.

Pegasus sat down knowing the venom was starting to circulate through his veins. Ryou had taken off screaming. It didn't seem to take long before Seto came back pulling a kit out of his back pack and pulling out a long needle.

"What the hell is that?" Pegasus asked feeling a bit hazy.

"It is called an antidote you idiot." Seto said placing it in Pegasus's arms. "It would take to long for a doctor or ambulance to get you. Don't worry you won't die. You'll just feel out of it for." Seto looked over to Mokuba "We're calling this off now. I'm taking Pegasus back. You and your friends just go to that ghost site and try to catch a picture of the ghost. Kay? Don't let us spoil your fun."

Seto picked Pegasus up a look of shock coming on Pegasus's face. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to carry you back. I already called the limousine driver he'll be waiting for us."

"I didn't think you would do that." Pegasus replied.

"Seto is paying you back from the time he sprained his leg." Tea said knowingly and nodding. "I think that it is really cute and sweet. He will be alright won't he?"

"He'll be fine." Seto said coldly. "You continue you're hike."

With that he took off Pegasus was in his arms. Mokuba picked up the kit Seto left and put it in his back pack. "Don't worry I have the cell phone. Let's continue okay?"

Joey nodded. "Sure."

So they continued down the pathway in silence. Ryou felt guilty after all it was his fault that Pegasus got bit by the damn snake wasn't it.

It was night fall by the time they reached the site where the ghost was supposed to be. Duke and Tristan fixed a fire and they all sat down waiting. Mokuba had his camera out looking exited. The only people who looked frightened were Joey and Ryou.

"When is dis' ghost goin' ta come out?" Joey asked a bit frightened.

"It is supposed to be any time." Mokuba said with a big grin on his face. Tea was sleeping against a tree at the time. "The ghost normally shows up around this time."

They had waited four minutes. "This is so lame." Tristan said. "Apparently the ghost isn't going to show himself neither is the chick so we should just go back."

"Yeah, but we should wait until day light." Mokuba pointed out.

"What the heck?" Ryou said he was looking at Tea with a bit of fear in his face.

Tea was awake now looking at them all with dark grey eyes. Tea didn't have grey eyes. It scared them. "Are we not having fun?" she said in a voice that wasn't her own.

End for now.

AN: Oh I did research into snakebites but none of the sites I went to said what would happen once the victim had antivenom injected to them. So I guess I have to make that up. Sorry. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. No flames please. Tell me if you liked it or not.


End file.
